Joseph Joestar
Introduction Joseph Joestar is a recurring protagonist in The Cult of Azhorra-tha arc and the Arda Plotline in WUC, who's story takes place after a time displacement after the events of Battlle Tendency. Joseph is a Hamon user (and later a Stand user, utilizing Hermit Purple). He is the second main Joestar in the series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure appearing as the main character in Battle Tendency, a core ally in Stardust Crusaders, and a side character in Diamond is Unbreakable. With many tricks up his sleeves, he uses his wit and willpower to overpower his enemies, rather than just brute strength alone. Appearance Joseph has short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards like spikes, apart from which he looks like his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar. He usually wears a green tank top with a green/yellow scarf made out of Beetle Wool, fitting pants and a belt buckle, and boots. The Cult of Azhorra-tha After a drone had crashed on the grounds of the Speedwagon Foundation and the missing employees that had followed, Joseph Joestar was called to help investigate the source of the mystery, which would lead him to Paris, France, where he'd meet Katrina Booth. After catching her stealing the Cult's "Bible" of sorts (Otherwise known as the Book of Voices), he had decided to help her get it out, not before having to deal with the right hand man, Migo. They had decided to return to the site of the drone attack and question the victims, which turned out to be members of the Eye, an enemy cult. This would be why the drone had been sent to attack them. Marcus Chan, the member they were talking to, gave them a number and said to call whenever they needed anything. Taking heed to the information Marcus gave them, Joseph and Katrina headed to Busan, South Korea. There, they'd sneak into the MEKA base to investigate the drone attacks from models that looked identical to the ones MEKA had in store. Upon splitting up, Joseph had come across Yuna Lee (also known as D.Mon). After a failed attempt at covering his tracks, they had all met up and Yuna was nice enough to give them the information MEKA knew about that cult. Following this, they had decided to deal with the situation at hand and infiltrate the cult's underwater base, where'd they'd find that a whole assembly line of the drones that attacked Paris were being created. Before anything else happened, they had come across a hologram of a cult member, who appeared to be the owner of the factory. After attempting to question said cult member, Joseph and his friends had found out that the cult member was actually none other than Azhorra-tha herself, and she had sent the drones after them. The group had managed to escape, but Katrina was injured rather badly, in which Joseph had to heal her using his Hamon powers. After returning to the MEKA base, Joseph had given Katrina some time to recover as JoJo and Yuna had talked about what had transpired. Later, Joseph had went to check on Katrina, only that she wasn't in the medical room, rather she was in the gym area, where she'd be venting over the death of her roommate, who died during a fatal bombing in New York no thanks to the Riddler, The Joker and their henchmen. Afterwards, they had all come to the conclusion to put the case on hold. He had decided to take Katrina to the Omniversal Guardian Academy for help. Omniversial Guardian Academy Due to his close relations with Robert E.O Speedwagon , Joseph had thought it to be a good idea to get Katrina into the Academy in hopes she could perfect her skills and boost her confidence. This was short-lived however due to Doomsday attacking the Academy and wrecking the place. Joseph had attempted to reassure Katrina in spite of the unfortunate turn of events, which would lead them to head to the temporary location at Hellsing Manor . There, however, Joseph and Katrina would split ways, Katrina now becoming the apprentice of Jason Blood. Arda Plotline Powers/Abilities *Strength: Due to being naturally well built, Joseph has a considerable amount of strength to him, allowing him to tussle with a lot of opponents that come his way. *Fast Reaction Time: Due to his combat experience, Joseph is able to react to danger and incoming attacks much quicker, as demonstrated when he had dodged Arya's attack frenzy during the fight in the North. *Hamon : Through proper breathing techniques, Joseph can channel an electric-like energy which mimics the heat of the Sun. Hamon has many capabilities, such as being able to create barriers, works amazingly as an offensive, manipulate objects, and even people. Since Joseph is a natural born user, he is quite efficient in the skill, debatably even more so than his grandfather, even to the point to where he's developed his own techniques. Most notably when he used his own hair strands as a barrier. *DETERMINATION : Recently in the Arda Plotline, Joseph had discovered his ability to use ''DETERMINATION, ''which granted him the power to keep fighting no matter the odds. This had allowed him to fight Kars face to face when he returned, catching the Ultimate Lifeform by surprise. *Line Prediction: Based on his assertion of the personalities of his enemies, he can accurately predict the very next sentence his opponent was going to say. He often uses this technique to throw people off, which has no history of ever failing. Category:Heroic Category:Characters